Charlie Jackson and the Curse of the Egyptians
by wshih
Summary: It's a hard time for Charlie Jackson, for as him, being a demigod hybrid is DEAD SERIOUS. But after kind CJ Underwood, two other demigod hybrid friends or Atlanta and Sammy, things are getting...okay? But there's a tragic twist when an evil curse from the Egyptians comes to Camp Tri-Blood, what will Charlie do?


**New Cast of Charlie Jackson: The Curse of the **

**Egyptians**

Charlie Jackson: Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson (neé Chase), and big brother of Silena Jackson. He is 13 years old. He has black hair, gray eyes, tall stature, strong and creamy skin. He is a demigod hybrid, child of two demigods, and he has powers with everything related to water, and everything related to wisdom, and crafts. Best friends with Atlanta Grace and Sammy Zhang. Our main character.

Atlanta Grace: Daughter of Jason and Piper Grace (neé McLean), an only child. She is 12 years old, and 5 months younger than Charlie. She has inherited the great beauty of her mom and grandmom, by having lustrous and beautiful red hair, with bright blue eyes like the sky. Her stature is tall, and even thought she dosen't have much abilities with weapons, her rapidness in both flying and running helps her. Also a demigod hybrid. She has powers with everything related to beauty,love,charm speaking, electricity, and flying. Best friends with Sammy Zhang and Charlie Jackson

Sammy Zhang: Son of Frank and Hazel Zhang (neé Levesque) and big brother to Leo (little brother, also ironic, huh?). He is 13 years old, 8 days younger than Charlie. He has gigantic 14-looking stature, with broad shoulder, and a bulgy face. He has chocolate brown skin, and curly black hair. He has asian eyes. He is also a demigod hybrid. He has powers with everything related to Hades and related to Ares. He can also shape-shift like his dad. Best friends with Atlanta Grace and Charlie Jackson.

Horus Kane: Son of Carter and Zia Kane (neé Rashid) and an only child, cousin of Katie Stone. He is 12 years old, and 2 months older than Katie. He has the same handsome hair like his mom and the same light skin. But his sword fighting, humor and most powers are inherited by his dad. Is best friends with Katie Stone, and is forced to unite with Charlie, but later befriends him like Katie did.

Katie Stone: Daughter of Walt and Sadie Stone (neé Kane) and an only child, cousin of Horus Kane. She is 12 years old and 2 months younger than Horus. She has her dad's short black hair but her mom's creamy skin. She has both the abilities of Walt and Sadie. Is best friends with her cousin, Horus, and is forced to unite with Charlie. Which she inmediately trusts because of something...

Silena Jackson: Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson (neé Chase) and little sister of Charlie Jackson. She is 10 years old. She has blonde hair and sea green eyes. Her skin is creamy like Charlie's. She's medium sized and thin girl for her age. Is invited to become a Hunter of Artemis, and agrees. She is a demigod hybrid, but weaker than Charlie. She has the same powers as he does, but she has weaker versions of them (still pretty good ones) unlike Charlie, who has stronger versions of them. Likes to play Mythomagic and thinks Nico Di Angelo as her own uncle. Best friends with Phoebe.

CJ Underwood: Daughter of Grover and Juniper Underwood (Juniper is a wood nymph, no last name), and big sister of 12 sibblings (6 male, 6 female). She is 16 years old and is going to college/university next year. She has the exquisite beauty of all wood nymphs but has adopted Grover's furry hindquarters, brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. She is half-satyr, and half wood nymph, having several powers as well as understanding nature CLEARLY and being able to talk to any creature. These are just examples. First friend of Charlie Jackson, and later helps him,Atlanta and Sammy in many quests beyond. Best friends with the wood nymphs.

Frank (ironic, huh?),Hazel and Cristina Valdez: The absolutely adorable triplets of Leo and Nyssa (yeah, I know, impossible, but couldn't think of anyone else) Valdez (original last name unknown). They are all 5 years old, with Frank being the oldest, Hazel second oldest, and Cristina being the youngest. Little sibblings of Jake Valdez, and Esperanza Valdez. All of them have brown-ish skin, and a mischievous smile inherited by Leo. But Hazel and Cristina have bright red hair like their mom, or Nyssa . While Frank has curly brown hair like Leo. They all have mud brown eyes. The 3 are extremely good blacksmiths,carpenters, and basically, very skilled builders. Probably because both parents are children of Hephaestus. They befriend Charlie after a little 'sweet' deal.

Jake Valdez: Son of Leo and Nyssa (original last name unknown) Valdez. He is 16 years old. Little brother of Esperanza Valdez and big brother of the Valdez triplets. He resembles Leo in everything, including appearance and humor. He is more skilled than the triplets, and has a unique ability of knowing what materials a object is made of by only touching it. He laughs at Charlie at the beginning, but realizes his mistake and later befriends him and tells him where to go for help.

Esperanza Valdez: Daughter of Leo and Nyssa (original last name unknown) Valdez. She is 17 years old and is a very bright student, making her get a scholarship at Yale. Big sister of Jake Valdez and the Valdez triplets. She resembles her mom, Nyssa, in every single aspect except her dark skin, from Leo. She is a very crafty person, very smart, and maybe slightly serious but also humorous...especially with the triplets. She admires Annabeth Chase, for Esperanza wants to be an architect like her. She offers Charlie,Atlanta and Sammy refugee when they are lost, helps as much as she can.

_That all folks! The rest are pretty much known to us all! And if you think there are more options or if there's any suggestions, feel free to review to me about them! Oh, and a few things:_

_**I DON'T OWN RICK RIORDAN'S WORK.**_

_Yeah, and could you please not copy this? Just unless you had it a LONG time before. Anyways..._

_**THANKS FOR READING THIS! ;)**_

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE?**_

_**REVIEW! SAY YES, OR NO!**_

_P.S: I also have another account, I'm also Katniss 111!_


End file.
